A Proper Celebration
by mugglemama
Summary: It's Hermione's Birthday! Ron and the kids work hard to prepare a proper celebration; Hermione especially enjoys Ron's cake!


This was written as a birthday gift for my friend Monica aka spidergirl. I hope you enjoy - please review, it makes me so very happy! As always, I do not own 'Harry Potter.'

* * *

"Rosie, no! You don't put–" Ron lunged for his daughter but it was too late, she was too insistent on her task to heed her father's warning, "–the whole egg in," he finished dejectedly as he watched three whole eggs being crushed by the whisk as it magically prepared the batter. "Damn!" he muttered under his breath, trying to keep control of his mounting frustration.

"Damn, damn, damn! My daddy says damn!" Rose Weasley sang as she spun in a circle, splattering the walls with the chocolate frosting from the wooden spoon she was holding.

_Ugh! I can do this. _ _Count to 10, that's what Hermione always says. 1...2...3...4..._ "Hugo! No!" Get that ruddy cat off–" too late again "–the counter." Hugo set Hermione's flabby ancient pet down next to the mixing bowl. Ron watched in horror as Crookshanks shook furiously, sending clouds of his long ginger hair in to blend with the eggs shells and cake batter. Ron rubbed a large freckled hand over his face as he took a deep cleansing breath. _5...6...7..._

"Are you okay Daddy?" Rose asked as she tugged on his leg. "You're turning all sorts of funny colours. Should I find Mummy?"

_8...9...10..._

"No worries love, Daddy's fine." He reached down to ruffle her crazy head of hair – Ron's colour and Hermione's texture. Hermione usually kept Rose's hair in plaits, to minimize the damage she said, but she hadn't had the chance today. Since it was Hermione's birthday, Ron had ordered her out of the house early so they could prepare a proper celebration. "Let's get this cake finished Rosie Posie, then I'll take care of your hair for you, okay?"

"Really?" Rose started jumping up and down, delighted at the prospect of having her father plait her hair, a rare treat. Her mummy was always very gentle but a bit hurried when she did her hair, like it was just another thing to do on her big list. Daddy, on the other hand, took his time and was always very slow and careful, telling her stories and making her laugh the whole time. Rose didn't know that Ron cherished the experience just as much as her, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Whenever he brushed Rose's hair he was mesmerized by the combination of him and Hermione contained in that wild head of bushy ginger hair. Staring at it he couldn't help but think 'This is us, we made this.' He felt the same amazement when he watched Hugo, his reddish-brown hair falling over his large blue eyes as they opened wide in excitement, whether racing over the pages of a book, trying to absorb every word (not that he could read much yet, but Ron knew it wouldn't be long before his son would quote that Shakespeare bloke to him) or talking about 'kidditch'.

There was suddenly a tug on his other leg. Ron looked down to see Hugo staring at him, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I sowy Daddy. Shanksy wanna help make Mummy's cake." Ron knelt down and scooped up his son, "No need to be sorry little man, the whole family should make Mummy's cake, don'cha think? Once this cake is all frosted we can sit down and read your new book. Would you like that mate?"

"Can we pway chess too Daddy? Pwease?"

"Don't see why not. You and Rosie go set the table while I finish up, okay?"

" 'K Daddy!" Rose and Hugo chimed, running off to complete their assignment.

***

Sometime later Hermione came home to an amazing site. Her home as clean as when she had left that morning. There were no dirty dishes piled up, no mysterious stains on the ceiling (unlike the first time she had left Ron and the children to cook), no scorch marks or smoky curtains. She found her husband, son and daughter curled up together in the sitting room, Ron carefully plaiting Rose's hair while overseeing a chess match between the two children.

Hermione leaned on the doorframe for a moment, trying to memorize the moment. Since before the war she tried her hardest to file away images to draw on in times of need. Before sending her parents away she had spent hours watching her mother read or her father watch the telly while laughing at his favorite program, then in the darkest loneliest of times she could close her eyes and recall every detail. Ron didn't know that she had done the same memorization of him before they left with Harry. During those cold lonely weeks of their separation that awful winter, she was able to sleep only after she had relived the quiet moments she had filed away watching him. To this day, she could still smell his fresh air scent, hear the rustling of his sheets as he stirred in his sleep, see the moon illuminating his hair, turning it golden red. She had many such moments catalogued of her children as well, the most precious being the ones that included her husband.

She must have made a noise, for Ron suddenly looked toward the door in alarm. "Don't worry, it's just me," she reassured him._ She looks amazing!_ Ron thought, _All these years and she still takes my breath away._

"Mummy!" Rose and Hugo squealed. They came running across the room and leapt onto her as if she had been gone six weeks rather than six hours. As they peppered her with questions about her day and birthday wishes, Ron made his way to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Hermione loved the connection they still shared after all these years, no matter the chaos around them once their eyes locked on the other it was as if they were alone in the world. "Hi," Ron whispered as he snaked his arm around Hermione and brought her firmly against his body before meeting her lips, part in greeting and part in promise of more to come. Once he released her she smiled serenely back at him, the words "Hi there" barely audible from her lips.

Taking a deep breath to settle herself, she inhaled the smells of a wonderful home cooked dinner and...cake? She narrowed her eyes at Ron, "Did you have your mother over?"

"No Mummy! We do it!" Hugo offered, Rose nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Really? All of you?"

"Even Shanksy!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Hermione glanced at Ron and he shook his head as if to say 'Don't ask.' "You certainly did a wonderful job, everything smells delicious and the house looks none the worse for wear..."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, good thing you weren't here an hour ago." _Thank Merlin Mum had taught me those cleaning spells. Hermione would not have been happy._

"Yeah Mummy, you should have seen the chocolate. It was _everywhere_!" Rose happily informed her mother. "Chocolate chocolate everywhere!" she sang as she skipped around the room, before changing her song, "Damn, damn, damn! My daddy says damn!"

Hermione shot Ron a pointed glare which he chose to ignore. _Thanks a lot Rose, way to rat out your father._ "Come on Rosie," he grabbed his daughter's hand and led her away, "Let's go finish that game, you too Hugh," he gestured for Hugo to follow. "We'll let Mummy go freshen up. Maybe Mummy would like a nice bath before we eat?"

"Go ahead kids, Daddy will be right with you." Hermione waited for them to leave before she stepped up and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, "I've told you plenty of times Ron, you need to mind that filthy mouth of yours."

"I thought you liked my filthy mouth?" Ron replied in mock confusion. _I know what filthy things I'd like to do to you..._

"Only in private," she said before she captured his lips. Ron slid his large hands down to cup her arse, giving it a firm squeeze. _Mmmm...tight as ever._

"Daddy! Let Mummy go and come play!" Rose and Hugo yelled from the lounge. Ron chuckled as he reluctantly released Hermione's mouth. _Perfect timing, as always._

"It'd rather play with Mummy...especially if she's going to be in the bath," he said quietly, giving her bum another squeeze. To the kids he replied, "On my way!"

"When will we be ready to eat?" Hermione asked as she backed toward the stairs, unable to keep her eyes from Ron.

"Whenever you are," he replied. "It's all finished, just waiting on you. I put everything under some warming charms, so no worries."

"I won't be long," Hermione said as she turned to head up the stairs. She could still feel Ron's eyes on her so she wiggled her bum a little more than usual as she climbed, smiling to herself when she heard him groan in approval. _Damn, look at that arse!_

After a relaxing bath, Hermione was treated to a delicious meal and a rather lopsided and slightly crunchy birthday cake. The concoction was covered in perfectly rich and creamy chocolate frosting.

"We mostly made the cake," Rose informed her. "Daddy made the frosting – all by his self!"

"Really? He did a wonderful job," Hermione ran a finger through the chocolate and slowly sucked it off her finger, "Mmmm, brilliant."

_She knows what she's doing to me. In front of the kids no less, the vixen._ Ron didn't comment out loud, he simply stared at his plate (and adjusted his trousers under the table to allow for some breathing room).

***

Ron trudged into their bedroom some forty-five minutes later after bathing and tucking in the kids, expecting to find Hermione waiting for him in order to start their own private celebration. He was disappointed to find the room dark and empty. He quickly shed his clothes and, pulling on his tartan plaid pajama bottoms, he set off in search of his wife. _If I find her in that study doing work..._ His thoughts were cut off when he pushed open the kitchen door and found Hermione leaning against the kitchen counter wearing her short red silk dressing gown...and apparently nothing else. On the counter beside her sat the leftover cake.

"I wondered when you'd get here," she said dipping her finger into the frosting and licking it clean. "I want my birthday present." She smeared her finger with more chocolate, "C'mere." She crooked the chocolate coated digit at him and bade him to cross the room

_Have Mercy!_ Ron closed the space between them in an instant, quickly taking her finger and sucking it clean.

"Hey!" Hermione cried in mock indignation, "Who said you could have that?"

"If you don't want me to put things in my mouth, you shouldn't go waving them about." Ron ran a long finger along the opening of her dressing gown, pulling it open even further to expose the swell of her breasts. As he leaned down to nibble at her collarbone, Hermione moaned, "I'll try to remember that."

"Good," Ron replied as he moved his mouth to lavish attention on her neck and his hands slid inside her gown where he kneaded her full breasts before rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione ran her hands over Ron's bare back, scratching lightly as she begged him for more.

Hermione grunted in frustration when Ron's hands ceased their attention, only to release a sigh of relief when he untied her dressing gown. "As much as I love you in red," he pushed the garment off her shoulders, "you look even better without it." Ron leaned down to kiss Hermione when he was struck with inspiration. Hermione squeaked in surprise when Ron easily lifted her and deposited her on the kitchen counter. "Much better," he murmured before he met her lips in a heated kiss.

Hermione placed a hand on the counter to brace herself, and promptly hit the cake beside her, providing her with her own inspiration. She lightly pushed Ron away from her body with one hand while dipping the other in the chocolate.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Ron pulled back, confused why his wife had pushed him away.

"Nothing. I'm just still a little hungry, that's all." She proceeded to smear the frosting along the side of Ron's neck before running her tongue through the chocolate trail. Ron moaned in approval so she repeated the action in the hollow of his throat and on his nipples. After she licked his chest clean, Ron groaned, "That is a fantastic idea..."

He took a step back and admired his naked wife sitting on the counter in front of him. _Focus Weasley! It'll be even hotter if you wait...just a little longer_. He reached for the cake and scooped up a generous amount of frosting. Hermione threw her head back and closed her eyes in anticipation; Ron did not disappoint. First he ran his chocolaty fingers down her neck and in the valley between her breasts, his hot mouth followed the same path, causing Hermione to moan, "Oh Ron...more."

"Patience, my love...I need to finish my dessert." He then slowly drew chocolate circles around her aureolas before licking her breasts clean at a tantalizingly seductive pace. He took a look at her pink nipples at the center of all the chocolate and smiled up at her. "Like the cherry on top," he growled before latching on and devouring her breasts.

Hermione ran her hands under the waistband of Ron's pajamas and kneaded his buttocks roughly. "Ron, enough teasing please...I need you." He released her breast with a slippery 'pop' and stood straight in front of her, his beautiful face covered with traces of chocolate, "Well, if you're sure..."

She pushed his bottoms over his protruding hip bones, "As much as I love you in plaid," she carefully pulled the elastic over his throbbing cock, "you look much better without it." She wrapped her small hand around his impressive erection and gave him a few firm strokes. Ron grabbed her sides and pulled her to the edge of the counter roughly, causing her to impale herself sharply on his cock.

"Yes!" she shouted in relief as he thrust forcefully into her. "So good Ron...love you so much!" She dug the nails of one hand into his shoulder while she braced herself on the counter with the other, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Ron nipped and sucked fiercely on her exposed neck while he wrapped his arms firmly around her and continued to thrust wildly. "Love you so fucking much Hermione...you feel so fucking brilliant!" he groaned into her shoulder.

His words and his constant battering in her clit sent Hermione over the edge, as she screamed her release she clenched tightly around Ron which quickly brought forth his climax. Ron leaned his forehead against Hermione's as they both tried to recover their breath. Panting, Ron asked, "So...I take it...you liked the cake?"

"Mm-hmm...though I could have done... without the Crookshanks hair," she replied breathlessly. Ron laughed and nodded in agreement. "The frosting," she continued, "was brilliant." Her tongue darted out to lick some chocolate off his face.

"So are you," Ron said as he took her face in his hands, "I love you so much Hermione." He brought her closer and gave her a tender yet passionate kiss. "I hope you had a happy birthday," he said once they pulled apart.

"It's not over yet." She looked down at the chocolate smeared over both their bodies, "I think we could both use a shower. I'll go upstairs..." she hopped down from the counter and poked him in the chest, "while you clean this counter."

"Wait!" Ron fumbled to pull up his pajama bottoms that were still pooled around his ankles. He found his wand still shoved in the pocket, he pointed it at the counter and shouted "Scourify!" – twice to make sure it met Hermione's standards. He then scooped her up in his arms, "We'll save water if we do it together."


End file.
